Upgrades Have Consequences
by seriousJACKfan
Summary: There could have been a very different outcome to SG1's experiment with the Tok'ra armbands. S/J. Rated M for language-not sure if that's necessary, but just in case. Also messed up the title at first, now it's correct.
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place during and after the episode 'Upgrades,' with a radically different outcome to that episode. I've messed around with the overall timing of the show, making Kinsey the Vice President a couple of years early, and bringing Agent Malcolm Barrett in before he appeared in the series. Also, Harry Maybourne is loose and is sort of only a semi-baddie.**

Samantha Carter gazes into Jack O'Neill's eyes through the force field that separates them. She is trapped, with Jaffa approaching behind her, and the entire structure set to blow up in a few minutes.

He could still run—he might even make it out—but he won't go without her.

"Go!" she begs him. "Please, sir... go..."

"No!" he cries. He turns back toward her and she sees his expression as he realizes what is going to happen. She is going to die, and he knows in that instant just how much he cares for her. The shock of that knowledge is like a blow, and he is frozen...

Fate intervenes when the force field is unexpectedly disabled. She is too stunned to move in that first second, but he grabs her and they run.

**~x~**

In the debriefing, back at the SGC, they sit silent, as far from each other as possible, refusing to meet one another's eyes.

A fuming General Hammond reads them the riot act. She, Daniel and the Colonel have broken so many regulations, Hammond has to have a list to be sure to cover them all! Disobeying orders! Endangering non-military persons! Endangering the security of the base! Leaving the base without permission! Engaging the Stargate without permission! Assaulting Air Force personnel during the use of the gate (even though the control room techs protest that they are fine)! Going off-world against specific orders! Appropriating Air Force materiel—weapons and explosives—without permission! Risking their own lives and the life of another (specifically Teal'c, as it was he who came to rescue them)! Lying to their commanding officer! Lying to the base CMO!

Samantha keeps her eyes on the table.

None of them have ever seen General Hammond this angry. He finishes the list and throws the piece of paper down on the table, sits there a moment, breathing hard, his furious gaze moving from one to another of the three miscreants. One highly-charged, silent moment passes. And then the hammer falls.

Charges are being filed against Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter. Dr. Jackson is being dismissed from his position with the SGC. The orders have come directly from Washington. Hammond's argument that they were under alien influence has been dismissed as specious. Carter and O'Neill will be tried in court martial. Until further notice, they are confined to base, and are banned from levels 27 and 28. Jackson has eight hours to clear any personal possessions from the base, and vacate his office, lab and quarters.

"This is the best I could do for you," Hammond says warningly. "Do not step out of line, or you will be incarcerated. Officials are on their way here from Washington to oversee the process, as well as my actions in this matter. You will be questioned closely as to your behavior." Hammond comes to his feet and they all follow suit. "Dismissed!"

Hammond asks Teal'c to stay, and the others leave the briefing room silently. Both O'Neill and Carter stand at attention and salute solemnly before they go—a gesture which the General returns before he turns and stalks into his office.

Daniel looks crushed and does not acknowledge his teammates as they all leave. Samantha follows him into the lift and O'Neill steps in behind them. The silence is deafening until O'Neill finally speaks;

"It'll be all right, kids. This is some kind of mistake..."

His voice trails off uncertainly, however. The others say nothing.

She follows Daniel to his office. Somewhere along the corridor they lose O'Neill, but neither comments.

Daniel gazes distractedly around his cluttered space.

Two SFs arrive and enter to stand just inside the door. "I'm sorry, Dr. Jackson. Our orders are to see that you don't pack any artifacts."

"Some of these things belong to me," he objects. "They have nothing to do with the Stargate! They came from digs here on Earth!"

"I'm sorry. You'll have to talk to General Hammond about that."

Daniel's eyes are red as he turns to Samantha. "They aren't going to let me take anything, are they?"

She shakes her head sadly. "No."

There is nothing they can say to comfort one another, so she leaves shortly and heads for her lab. It is locked and guarded. The SF gives her a sorrowful look. Not sure what to do next, she finally decides to go to her own quarters. O'Neill is standing against the wall outside the door.

"I'm locked out of my office," he says.

She nods. "My lab is locked, too. Daniel got into his office, but there are two guards there to make sure he takes only personal stuff."

"Can I come in?" he asks as she opens the door.

She pushes it wide. "Why not?" He follows her inside.

He looks around the room. There are generally no security cameras in private quarters, but he wants to be certain. When he is assured they are unobserved, he goes to her and looks into her eyes. Slowly he raises his hands and gently cups her face. When she makes no move to withdraw, he leans in and kisses her, tentatively at first, and then more deeply. His hands fall to her shoulders and then wrap around her and pull her close. She responds by sliding her hands between their bodies and up around his neck. Her fingers slip into the hair at the back of his head, sending chills down his spine.

At last he raises his head, and releases her. They are both a little breathless as they part.

"I'm sorry, Carter," he says softly. "Forgive me—I just needed to do that."

"It's okay," she says, and there are tears in her eyes. "Thank you."

His brows go up in surprise. "For what?"

"For not leaving me back there on the ship. For staying with me."

"I'd have never left you, Carter. I couldn't—because, I couldn't live..."

"Shh." She puts her hand over his mouth. "Don't say it. We can't say those things..." Her voice trails off and they gaze at each other. Finally they both look away. She licks her lips and he runs a hand through his hair. They each take a step apart.

He clears his throat, turning his eyes around the room, looking at nothing. From his pocket he takes a folded piece of paper and hands it to her. "The General gave this to me just before the briefing," he says.

She opens the paper and reads what is written there.

_Colonel. Major. President Hayes has suffered a mild stroke. Kinsey is now Acting President. He has named NID Director Roland Niles to oversee the Stargate program—Niles will arrive in a few hours. You must leave SGC immediately. I believe your lives are in danger. You need to disappear until I can work this out._


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't tell you how excited I am that so many people have followed, favorited and reviewed my story! Thank you all for reading! **

**Special Thank You to**_**, jean **__**d'arc, dpdp, vcm, patriciaS**_**, **_**EvM1, Zoser**_** and **_**Guestonline!**_** Your comments mean a lot to me!**

**To the guest reviewer who said the story seems hurried – Thank you for pointing that out! I have tried to improve on that in this chapter, and yet it's still a very short chapter :( I will work on writing longer ones with more detail. (I don't think there's much danger of me going 'A.R.' on you.)**

From Chapter 1:

From his pocket O'Neill takes a folded piece of paper and hands it to her. "The General gave this to me just before the briefing," he says.

Samantha opens the paper and reads what is written there.

_Colonel. Major. President Hayes has suffered a mild stroke. Kinsey is now Acting President. He has named NID Director Roland Niles to oversee the Stargate program—Niles will arrive in a few hours. You must leave SGC immediately. I believe your lives are in danger. You need to disappear until I can work this out._

Chapter 2

Samantha's jaw drops as she reads, then a look of rage suffuses her features. "That bastard Kinsey!" she hisses. "How sick is the President?"

"This is all I know, Carter." O'Neill speaks quietly, indicating the paper she is holding. "I think Hammond kept Teal'c back to give him more intel."

"This is directed to you and me," she says. "What about Daniel? We can't just leave him here. He'll be in danger, too."

"I think that's why Hammond ordered him to leave today."

"Shouldn't we tell him?"

O'Neill's considers for a moment. "He may be safer if he's not with us," he points out. "We can get in touch with him after we're gone. After all, he's been officially told to leave the Mountain."

"But we're confined to base."

He huffs a laugh, remembering their escapade to O'Malley's a few nights ago. "Since when would that stop us..."

He pauses abruptly as there is a soft knock at the door. O'Neill and Samantha exchange a look.

She goes to the door. "Who is it?" she calls softly.

"It is I," Teal'c's deep voice comes through the door.

She opens the door and the Jaffa steps silently into the room and engages the latch behind him.

"Teal'c," O'Neill says.

"O'Neill. MajorCarter. GeneralHammond has just spoken to me. He wished me to relate to the two of you everything he knows about this situation."

"I figured that's what he wanted," O'Neill says. "Go ahead."

"He has learned that Kinsey has isolated President Hayes in the hospital by replacing his guards and aides with NID agents. Thus Hayes likely does not know what is going on and none of his directives can reach the proper people."

"I see." O'Neill frowns. "So Hayes is not seriously ill?"

"Not according to General Hammond's information. At least not as seriously as Kinsey claims."

"That's good," the Colonel says.

"It appears that Kinsey has planned ahead for just such an opportunity as this, and all of his people were ready to be put in place."

"Bastard!" Samantha exclaims again, with even more heat.

"Vocabulary's startin' to sound a bit limited, Carter," O'Neill comments.

"Sorry, sir. I'll try to be more creative in the future," she replies.

Teal'c raises an eyebrow, and continues. "The General is going to announce shortly that the two of you will be transferred to Peterson and incarcerated there. He is sending Colonel Dixon and SG3 to escort you there. Between here and there you will 'escape' and be picked up by a friend to be taken to a safe location."

"He must really think we're in danger," Samantha says.

"The General believes that Kinsey has given orders for the three of you to be quietly eliminated as soon as possible."

"That effing bastard!" Samantha blurts.

"Indeed," Teal'c says, unperturbed.

O'Neill brings up a hand to cover a smirk, and gives her a 'what-the-hell' look. "That's your idea of creativity?"

"Sorry, sir," she says, not very sincerely.

O'Neill continues to stare at her briefly and then sobers and turns back to Teal'c. "Did the General tell you where he's getting his information?"

"He did not name names, O'Neill. He said only that he had been contacted by a reliable source, with impeachable connections to the President."

O'Neill blinks at that. "Someone from Washington, then?"

"He did not specify. Obviously it is someone he trusts, or he would not be acting upon the information."

O'Neill nods in agreement. "What about Daniel?"

"DanielJackson will be encouraged to leave the base as soon as possible, and will be provided with a driver when he goes. That driver will not take him home, but rather will bring him to join you at the safe house."

"Can you go and tell Daniel what's happening?" Samantha asks.

"I am not sure that is wise. He may be safer not knowing until he joins you and O'Neill."

"But he's going to resist being rushed," she objects.

"It would be out of character if he did not," Teal'c says. "If he is too compliant, someone may get suspicious."

"Right," O'Neill says. "Leave it be. He's not much good at subterfuge."

She knows he's correct, but she is still worried.

"Anything else, Teal'c?" the Colonel says.

"GeneralHammond instructed me to tell you he is 'calling in all of his markers' and doing everything he can before Kinsey's agents arrive at the SGC, as they will undoubtedly relieve him of command at that time. All SG teams currently off base have been placed on leave and instructed to 'make themselves scarce' and wait for orders from you or Colonel Dixon."

"Which teams are off base?"

"There are eight of them." Teal'c lists them quickly.

"What about you?" Samantha asks Teal'c.

"I have not been implicated—as yet. However, the General believes I should go with you, since the NID has shown considerable interest in me in the past."

"I agree," O'Neill says. "We don't want you sent to Area 51 to be experimented on. When will SG3 come and get us?"

"It will be soon. Hammond wants you away from here long before the NID arrives. If you have anything in your quarters that you wish to take, you should get it."

"I think we need to destroy the note, sir," Samantha suggests, holding it up.

He nods. "Good idea."

She rips the note into tiny pieces, then goes into the bathroom and flushes them down the toilet. She packs a small duffle with a change of clothes and some personal items while O'Neill goes to his quarters. He returns, also with a small bag, and he is now wearing black jeans and a black tee, as well as a black shirt-jacket. His boots have been exchanged for high-tech running shoes, predictably also black. She resists making a remark about cat-burglars, as she goes into the bathroom to follow his lead and change into dark clothes and similar footwear.

**~0~**

General Hammond faces the leaders of the fifteen SG teams left on base in the briefing room.

"We are going to have visitors," he tells them. "NID Director Niles will be arriving in the next few hours with some of his staff. He's been given authority over Stargate Command by Acting President Kinsey."

Every man there reacts with dismay.

"Sir," Colonel Martin of SG9 is first to speak up. "Why is Kinsey the acting President? Where's Hayes?"

"The President is ill. I don't know a lot of details. Apparently the President has had a stroke. And for now Kinsey is in charge. You all know that Kinsey has no love for the Stargate Program. I am assuming that Niles will take command of the base, and that I will be relieved."

"Sir!" There is chorus of exclamations.

"Listen to me," Hammond overrides them. "You are all to follow Director Niles' orders _to the letter!_ I don't want any of you to endanger yourselves, or your teams by showing any resistance. Is that clear?"

Reluctantly, they all agree.

"Sir," Colonel Martin says, glancing around. "Where's Dixon? And O'Neill?"

"Colonel Dixon and SG3 are on a special assignment. Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter are in custody, by order of Acting President Kinsey."

A shocked murmuring fills the room.

"Gentlemen!" Hammond raises his voice and they quiet. "Remember what I told you. Follow any order that Niles and his people give you! _That _is an order from me. _Is that clear?_"

There is a series of reluctant 'Yes, sirs' from all of those present.

"Very well," Hammond says. "Dismissed."

The team leaders file silently out of the briefing room, and go to inform their teams what is happening.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again so much to you who have reviewed!**

Chapter 3

SG3 arrives within the hour, and O'Neill, Samantha and Teal'c go quietly. It is late afternoon as they are loaded into the back of a security van. Colonel Dixon and his second, Major Vic Sharp, ride in the back with them, while Lieutenants Coco and Garcia are up front. At a nod from Dixon, Sharp pulls a storage box from under the seat, and unlocks it. From inside he hands out zats, and Berettas with extra ammo to each of them. He also gives them each combat knives.

"Sorry we couldn't sneak your staff weapon off base, Teal'c," Dixon says.

Teal'c replies with a forgiving bow of his head.

"How do we pull off this escape?" O'Neill asks.

"We'll be met on one of the back roads between here and Peterson. Our van's gonna have a flat tire, and we'll be sitting ducks when your friend comes along. I should tell you, Jack—it's Harry Maybourne who's picking you up."

"What!" O'Neill exclaims. "That rat bastard! What the hell's going on?" He ignores Samantha's smirk.

"He contacted General Hammond and offered to help. He's actually the one who filled the General in on what's happening. I don't know the whole story, but it seems Maybourne and the NID are not on the same page now that Kinsey is taking over."

O'Neill growls in his throat and grabs onto the seat as the van takes a left off the highway, and bounces along a gravel road. "Huh!" he huffs. "Okay. What about the other SG teams? Teal'c says Hammond has plans?"

"They're laying low. We can contact them through Colonel Markus' wife."

"They're separated now," Samantha says. "Kelly's living in Denver." Kelly Vale Markus is also Air Force, stationed at Peterson, and though it is not generally known, was once in Black Ops.

"That's why she's the go-between. She's using her maiden name again. Makes it less obvious."

"How do we stay in touch with you?" O'Neill asks.

"Burner phones." Dave pulls three of them from his pocket and hands them over. "Kelly has one; her number's programmed in. Mine and Vic's too." He gestures toward Sharp.

"Where's Maybourne taking us?"

"Don't know. Hammond figured it's safer that way."

The van slows and Dixon's radio crackles. "Colonel."

"Yeah, Coco," Dave responds.

"This is the spot, sir."

"Okay. Pull over. Any sign of our contact?"

"No, sir."

The vehicle stops, and a few moments later the back doors are unlatched and opened by Lt. Garcia. The passengers climb out. They are on a narrow wooded back road, which O'Neill realizes is nowhere near Peterson Field. As they look around, a figure walks out of the trees, and several weapons come to bear on him.

"It's just me," Harry Maybourne says, raising his hands.

"You alone?" Dixon asks, keeping his P90 on target.

"Yep," Maybourne assures him. "Hello, Jack. Good to see you."

"Wish I could say the same, Harry. Care to tell us what's going on?"

"Once we're on the way." Maybourne turns to Dave. "Colonel Dixon, you and your team are not to return to the SGC. Call in and say that you've been asked to take an assignment for General Hall at Peterson. He'll cover for you. Don't go to the base, however. Hall already knows what's happening. Find different transportation and then come to the safe house."

"I don't know where the safe house is."

"Call Kelly when you're ready and she'll let you know."

Dixon nods.

"Jack. Major Carter. Teal'c." Maybourne jerks his head toward the woods. "We need to get going."

"Thank, Dave," O'Neill reaches out to shake Dixon's hand. "You guys watch your back. See you later." Beckoning to Carter and Teal'c, he follows Maybourne into the trees.

They walk perhaps a hundred yards through the thicket, until they reach an overgrown track that is little more than an abandoned driveway. Maybourne leads them a few yards along until they come to an old black SUV.

"This is it." Maybourne climbs into the driver's seat.

Samantha and Teal'c get in the back and O'Neill takes the passenger seat. Nobody talks as Maybourne starts the vehicle, and drives slowly along the track. After about two miles they intersect with a dirt road, and Maybourne turns south. It is dark by now.

"How far?" O'Neill asks after a bit.

"About thirty miles. We're heading into the mountains."

O'Neill nods. "You wanna fill us in now?"

"You already know that President Hayes has been hospitalized with what appears to be a minor stroke. The circumstances are suspicious. We think he was given something to simulate a stroke. He had an appointment at Walter Reed this morning at eleven, for a physical. His regular physician, Dr. Summers, was taken ill just before the appointment time, and another doctor was sent in his place. A man named Mason. Dr. Mason said he shares a practice with Summers. During the exam, the President supposedly complained of dizziness and headache. Dr. Mason diagnosed the stroke on the spot."

"That sounds a little too pat," O'Neill comments sarcastically.

"Exactly," Maybourne agrees. "At that point, it appears that Kinsey had already begun to send in his own people to relieve the Secret Service agents who would ordinarily be guarding the President. By one p.m. word came down that Hayes was unable to perform his duties, and Kinsey had been sworn in as Acting President."

"Do we know how the President really is?" Samantha asks.

"No, we don't," Maybourne replies. "Kinsey has him locked up tight. He seems to control enough of the medical staff to pull it off. Now, mind you, Kinsey had already heard about SG1's little adventure earlier today. He set this whole thing in motion, and then ordered a crackdown on the SGC, using your team as the excuse."

"How is it that you know all this, Harry?" O'Neill demands.

"Luckily, one of those people assigned to isolate Hayes is a special investigator working undercover, as an NID agent. His name's Malcolm Barrett. The President appointed him secretly to investigate the NID. He contacted me early this morning, and told me what's going on."

"Why?" O'Neill breaks in.

"Why what?"

"Why contact you, Harry? Of all people!"

Maybourne glances over at O'Neill with a grin. "Because I also work for the President, Jack."

O'Neill's jaw drops. "What..."

Maybourne's grin gets wider. "You had no idea did you? Damn. I guess I've been playing my part pretty well!"

"What!" O'Neill is staring at him in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? Son of a bitch! You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Nope. It's the truth."

O'Neill still looks like he's been hit by a truck. "Fuck! How!? You recruited me for the NID when we pulled that sting..."

"Yeah... Sorry about that, Jack. You were pulled in undercover so that I didn't have to give myself away."

O'Neill is speechless for a full ten seconds after that statement. "I was cover for you?! Son of a bitch!"

"Sorry, Jack," Harry says again. "It wasn't my idea."

O'Neill indulges in several moments of very colorful language. Finally he calms down. "You were arrested and tried for treason! You've been in prison for a year!"

"Yeah. Sort of. You'd be amazed what you can find out in prison, Jack."

O'Neill simply shakes his head and stares out the window.

After a few moments of silence Samantha speaks up. "Colonel Maybourne, you're saying Kinsey was able to pull all this off in just a few hours? He has that kind of organization in place?"

"Oh, yes," Harry assures her. "He has complete control of the NID now, plus the political power of the Vice Presidency."

"He can't keep President Hayes isolated forever!"

"No. But he can do it long enough to bring down the SGC. We think his plan is to make the Stargate public, and do it in such a way that Hayes looks like he's guilty of starting a war with the Goa'uld, and putting the planet in jeopardy."

"Holy Hannah."

"Hayes would be forced to resign, or be impeached, and Kinsey would be President. But first Kinsey has to get all of you out of the way."

"Harry, who do we have on our side?" O'Neill demands.

"Most of the Joint Chiefs are with us. That means the military. But of course the Acting President is Commander in Chief—so that's not as straightforward as it sounds. Any General who goes against his orders would be committing treason."

"What do we do about this?" Samantha exclaims.

"That should be self-evident," Teal'c says calmly. Both Samantha and O'Neill turn to look at him. "We must reach President Hayes," Teal'c continues, "and ensure that he is freed from Kinsey's control."

"You got it, big fella," Harry confirms, grinning.

O'Neill looks from Teal'c to Harry. "To do that, we'll have to get to Washington."

**~0~**

It is 1800 hours when Hammond receives a call from the guard post at ground level that officials from Washington have arrived. "Have them escorted down to my office," he instructs.

NID Director Roland Niles is a man of about Hammond's age. Thin and spare, with receding brown hair, and a perpetual frown, he makes Hammond think of the stereotype of an old schoolmaster—all he needs are the half-glasses perched on his nose, and the pointing stick in his hand. His nasal New England accent rounds out the picture.

Niles comes straight to the point, holding out an envelope to Hammond. "These are your orders from Acting President Kinsey. You are relieved."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your reviews! I finally figured out how to reply directly, so those reviewers who were signed in to the site should have gotten private messages from me. If that didn't happen, just know that I really appreciate your comments!**

**Hope my people aren't too much out of character. Please give your honest opinion if you review.**

**This writing business is fun! **

**Oh—am I supposed to put in a disclaimer? I don't own anything having to do with Stargate, and I don't make any money. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

From Chapter 3:

Niles comes straight to the point, holding out an envelope to Hammond. "These are your orders from Acting President Kinsey. You are relieved."

Chapter 4

Hammond slowly opens the envelope in his hands and removes the papers inside. He begins to read;

"To Major General George Hammond; Upon receipt of this notification, you are hereby relieved of command of the SGC, by order of Robert Kinsey, Acting President..."

Hammond raises his head and meets the triumphant gaze of NID Director Niles.

The General's lips purse slightly as he contemplates wiping that look from Nile's face. He speaks slowly, and with relish: "Evidently, Mr. Niles, neither you nor the Acting President has bothered to read the standing orders, issued by the Joint Chiefs, and approved by a Congressional decree, regarding Stargate Command. Orders that go into effect if just such a situation as this should arise."

Niles' eyes bulge slightly. "What are you talking about?"

"Under the condition that the President is deceased, incapacitated, or in any other way unable to exercise the responsibilities of his office, no changes may be made in the command structure of the SGC for at least four days from the time that such conditions are declared. That means for the next three days and eighteen hours you have no power to relieve me, or to interfere in any way with the functioning of this facility."

Niles' face reddens with fury. "You're lying! There is no such order!"

"Oh, indeed there is." Hammond picks up a paper which is on his desk and offers it to Niles. "Read for yourself."

As Niles appears momentarily incapable of movement or speech, one of the men who had entered with him steps forward. "May I see that? My name is Samuel T. Cogley. I'm an attorney for the NID." He is a small man, with a face lined with worry, and blue eyes bright with intelligence. He takes the paper Hammond is extending, puts on a pair of reading glasses which he finds in his pocket, and begins to read the paper carefully.

"Give me that!" Finally recovering himself, Niles steps forward and reaches to snatch the paper from Cogley's hand.

The lawyer evades him handily, and continues to study the paper in his hand. At length he raises his head and confronts Niles. "It appears that the General is correct, Mr. Niles. This is an official copy of the order he just described to you."

"I have my orders from President Kinsey..."

"Which you can carry out in three days and eighteen hours, as the General said. Until then you have no authority over this facility."

"Find a way to break that order!" Niles hisses.

"Mr. Niles, this is an official order signed by President Hayes' predecessor, and the Head of the Joint Chiefs, with the seal of the United States Congress affixed. There is no way to break it."

Hammond is certain that Niles is going to have an apoplectic seizure. Fearing that he himself will not be able to contain his amusement, he calls a security team, and has Niles and his companions escorted to guest quarters on one of the upper levels. "Station guards outside the doors," he orders. "These men have no access to any part of this facility."

Cogley returns the order to the General before he leaves. "I've never seen one of these before, General, though I have heard of them. In the history of the United States, there have been only a handful of these orders issued. The 'Joint Presidential and Congressional Decree' is so rare, many historians have even dismissed it as a myth. The only higher legal authority in the United States is the Constitution. I believe the last President to issue one of these was FDR." Cogley allowed a small smile to touch his features. "Well played, General." The little lawyer gives Hammond a surprisingly sharp salute, then turns and follows the airman who is assigned as his escort.

Sergeant Harriman clears his throat softly, and Hammond glances over to the door where the sergeant is standing. "Well, we've got ninety hours, Walter. Let's hope it's enough time. Send Colonel Markus and Colonel Andrews to my office, please."

"Yes, sir."

"Arrange accommodations for Mr. Niles and his companions at a local hotel, and then have them escorted off the base."

"Yes, sir!"

"I won't be available for any communication from Niles or his group." Hammond pauses with a slight smile. "Except maybe Mr. Cogley. Inform me if he calls."

"Yes, sir."

"How many teams do we have off-world?"

"Seven, sir."

"Notify them all to return home in the next six hours."

"Yes, sir."

"And contact the Alpha Site. I want to talk to Colonel Ross."

"Right away, sir." He turns to go.

"One more thing, Walter. Has Dr. Jackson left the base yet?"

"Yes, sir. I was notified fifteen minutes ago that he's gone."

"Thank you, sergeant."

Walter leaves the office, and George Hammond sits down at his desk and considers what will be the best way to use the next ninety hours.

**~0~**

The safe house is a chalet in the mountains, several miles south of the SGC. Maybourne's cell phone rings just as they are entering the house, and he moves away from the others to answer it. A few moments later he joins SG1 in the main room of the house.

"Dr. Jackson has left the Mountain, and is on his way here," he announces.

"That's good." Samantha sounds very relieved.

"Also, NID Director Niles has arrived at Cheyenne Mountain."

"That's not so good," Jack puts in. "I suppose that means General Hammond has been removed as head Stargate Command."

"Not yet," Maybourne says.

Jack frowns. "What do you mean?"

"Have you ever heard of the Joint Presidential and Congressional Decree?"

"Yeah. Why?" A grin starts on Jack's face. "Don't tell me..."

"There's one of those in effect that prohibits any change of command at the SGC for four days after the President becomes unable to fulfill his duties for any reason. It was issued three years ago, shortly after Apophis came through the gate."

"Hot damn!" Jack exclaims.

"The idea is to make sure the Joint Chiefs have time to brief the incoming president about the Stargate before anything is done that affects it," Harry continues.

"Wait a minute," Samantha puts in. "Kinsey was in the Senate three years ago. Why didn't he know about this?"

"I have no idea," Harry admits.

"Those orders are usually issued quietly," Jack says. "And the gate wasn't on Kinsey's radar yet. If he wasn't in attendance when the vote came up, he might have missed it. In fact, I doubt if the Congress even knew what they were voting on. It's like an Executive Order—only more so. They'd be pretty much rubber-stamped by Congress."

Samantha gives her CO a surprised glance. "You seem to know a lot about it, sir."

"It's in the military history classes at the academy. You took the same ones I did, I expect."

"It sounds a little shady," she says.

Jack rolls his eyes. "It's Congress, Carter. What isn't?"

"Good point, sir."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**As far as I know, the 'Joint Presidential and Congressional Decree' that I used so blithely in this story does not exist, and is my own invention. However, I imagine a clever lawyer or politician could find something in the Constitution to justify powers like that on the part of the Executive and Legislative Branches. The 'implied powers' that have been given the President over the years, and are now accepted without a thought, are truly extensive.**

**Also I was careful to say this Decree is seldom used. **

**Virtual kudos to all of you that know who Samuel T. Cogley is.**

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I wanted to get something up, and don't really have time to do more.**

**Thanks always for reading!**


End file.
